


high heels are killer

by elxzabethmxdford



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Other, lol everything ciel and sebastian do is platonic, trans girl! ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elxzabethmxdford/pseuds/elxzabethmxdford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is literally a foot shorter than Sebastian, and she figures out a way to bump her height just a tiny bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	high heels are killer

**Author's Note:**

> here it isssss please check out fucksebaciel's tumblr out all the mods are super rad and i love their blog!!!

Surrounded by straight, cis people was not exactly how Ciel wanted to start out her ninth grade year. In fact, when school had first started and she walked into the classroom and saw all their judging and curious eyes on her, the breath had nearly been knocked out of her. She could handle the looks and stares, however, simply because she had been conditioned to them her whole life.

The first time she had tried on her first dress was when she was spending the night at Lizzie’s house – when Lizzie said she would be right back, Ciel had eyed the dresses with a longing glance until she could not help herself. She ripped it off the hanger and pulled off her own clothes that she had come to hate so much, and slipped into the pink dress that was full of ruffles. She had admired herself in the mirror; it had felt correct, it had felt right, it had felt like she had finally found the missing puzzle piece in her life.

Ciel Phantomhive was not a boy; she was a girl.

Lizzie’s mother had walked in and gasped at the apparent “boy” she had come to love and know, and grabbed poor Ciel by the shoulders, asking the seven year old what on earth she was doing.

The child’s eyes had immediately begun to tear up, thinking she had done something wrong. She recoiled slightly, her big eyes watering as she choked out, “Auntie, I’m a girl.”

The older woman simply stared at her through her long eyelashes before placing a big wet kiss that left her lip imprint red on Ciel’s forehead, and continued to hug her tightly in her skinny long arms, kissing the top of her head over and over. “Yes, dear, I know. You are a girl.”

Soon after, Mrs. Midford had a talk with her parents, and her parents were shocked upon hearing the accusation. Their son, no, their daughter was absolutely precious in their eyes – and despite the little mishap and gender crisis she was currently having, they bought her all the pretty dresses she would want and all the cute skirts she needed. Their daughter was beautiful, and through trial and error of misgendering her at times, they finally had come to love and accept their daughter.

Some of the students were accepting, some were not and while Ciel in sixth or seventh grade would have cried her eyes out in the bathroom stalls and return with puffy red eyes and pouting lips, ninth grade Ciel Phantomhive simply ignored the transphobic remarks and held her head high or would have bruised knuckles from the punches she would give and a sore cheek from the punches she would receive.

Ciel had been suspended two times for the violent outbursts, but her parents were calm and understanding, demanding they speak to the parents and teacher and principal about the transphobia that floated around the middle school.

She had easily found people who were accepting and were often the target of ridicule as well for how they were known - a genderfluid tenth grader named Finny, Mey Rin, who was demisexual and in the eleventh, and Sebastian Michaelis, who was aromantic (as well as asexual) and a senior of the school whom many people feared and the team captain of each and every sport that he participated in.

Ciel would not consider Sebastian as her best friend, but she had found that the older teen was incredibly irritated by the other football players that mocked him for not wanting to have sex with the “sexy” cheerleaders or even date one of them. She could recall some of the moments the two had had concerning their sexualities, and while Sebastian was definitely intimidating, he also had the strange obsession with cats.

_“Sebastian, I think I may be asexual,” Ciel began, running her neatly painted nails through her pigtails thoughtfully, humming to herself. “It’s odd; I just simply can’t see myself having sex with another. It just really makes me feel all weird and not right.”_

_Sebastian shrugged, petting his completely black cat and letting his fingers dip into the curves of the animal; muttering sweet nothings that Ciel deemed unintelligible. “I was around your age when I first figured it out, so I wouldn’t be surprised if you were.”_

_“Does it bug you, you know, being the star of the football team and having to constantly shrug off the cheerleader’s that want to sit in your lap all the time?” she asked naively, blinking as the cat came to sit in her lap. She sneezed cutely, glaring at Sebastian for him to get a hold of his cat. “You know I’m allergic.”_

_Sebastian smirked and reached over, purposely bumping his shoulder into the younger’s. “Oh, pardon me. It seems as though I’m clumsy,” he laughed when she puffed out her cheeks and he grabbed the kitten and placed him back into his lap. “And, yes. It’s really irritating having to explain to them that, ‘Hey, you having sex with me or attempting to, won’t change my mind about having sex with any of you. All of you make my dick floppy, sorry.’”_

_Ciel began laughing and swatted at his shoulder. “Sebastian, language.”_

_“Oh, psh. You’re in no position to tell me what to do, Miss ‘I’m five foot one and in ninth grade.’”_

_“Sebastian!”_

Which led her to the position she was in; she supposed it was a bit ridiculous to be this short in high school. She had come to the stunning conclusion – high school equals high heels.

High heels, Ciel learned, were incredibly difficult to walk in; especially when she had only worn heels with a single inch on them. The pretty black boots that were accompanied by three inch heels were hard to strut and nothing at all like she had imagined, and she held onto Finny’s arm for balance while she walked down the hallway to the cafeteria where her friends resided in.

They made their way to the cafeteria and occasionally were bumped into by others, while Lizzie, Mey Rin, a straight senior named Bard (who was incredibly protective of Ciel; even more so than Sebastian), and Sebastian were sitting and eating away; Lizzie excitedly talking about the extremely pretty highlights she had gotten in her hair.

Sebastian’s eyes trailed away from his food and from Lizzie, when they landed on the stumbling girl who had been abandoned by Finny to get their food, smirking with his shiny white teeth instantly. “Need help there?”

“Fuck off, Sebastian,” she grumbled as she sat down next to him and he merely laughed. She nudged him with her pointy elbow, a small pout on her glossy lips that were looking incredibly soft. Lizzie had recommended the Eos lip balm to her, and she decided that they were definitely better than Baby Lips lip balm. “These are practically killing my heels.”

Mey Rin smiled warmly and adjusted her glasses, before replying, “That’s horrible, dear! I remember when I wore high heels for the first time; I was like a baby horse learning to walk…”

Lizzie shrugged and nibbled on her chocolate chip cookie, her eyelashes long and casted a shadow over her green eyes. “Ciel, you just have to become accustomed to them,” she explained, handing her friend a sweet treat and she mumbled a thanks. “They’re very cute, I must add! I think I saw that pair of shoes last weekend when Alois and I went shopping together – we also went to Starbucks! Their cake pops are really good.”

“Do you need someone to walk with you to all your classes? I know some of them are on the lower level,” Bard raised an eyebrow, and Sebastian quickly cut in.

“I suppose this is my fault, in some weird way,” he accused, and Ciel glared.

“You’re damn right it is!”

“Well, you’re short to me because one: I’m seventeen and two: you’re fourteen and three: I’m six foot. You don’t need high heels, Ciel. But I guess I have to walk you to all your classes now,” he sighed.

“Won’t you be late to your classes?” Ciel raised an eyebrow.

“No, it’s football season and since I’m team captain, they always let me off the hook. Sometimes they let me sleep in class.”

Bard crossed his arms. “Oh my God! That’s such bullshit – you suck.”

“I demand you carry me, Sebastian,” Ciel pouted and crossed her arms.

“Jesus Christ.”

Sebastian spent the rest of the day carrying the tiny girl around the school; some throwing questioning glances, and others teasing him for being whipped by the freshman. He merely glared and continued carrying her while everyone else pointed and laughed, to Ciel’s delight.


End file.
